


Cor's Adventures (The First Part)

by andrew_brasher



Series: Cor's Adventures [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Boys Kissing, Butt Plugs, Chastity Device, Cock Cages, Diapers, Dogs, Drink Spiking, Finger Sucking, Forced Orgasm, Hypnotism, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Other, Panties, Pheromones, Rimming, Sexting, Spanking, Speedos, Underage Drug Use, Underage Kissing, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:36:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28319094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrew_brasher/pseuds/andrew_brasher
Summary: Cor Farley has to use a public bathroom one day, and when he is there he discovers a whole new world where Big Black Men do things with white boys.
Relationships: Baxter/Cor Farley, Baxter/Rex Frome, Benjamin Rhodes/Harry Hobbes, Clint Levit/Cor Faley, Darion Hyde/Clint Levit, Darion Hyde/Cor Farley, Deacon Emmet/Cor Farley, Deacon Emmet/Simon Farley, Elroy Waller/Nicky Haden, Felix Batts/Rex Frome, Isaac Waller/Mattie Hayes, Kurtis Samson/Brodie Wilkinson, Kurtis Samson/Cor Farley, Linwood Edwardson/Billy Hobbes, Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Xavier Duke/Cor Farley, Zed Tirrell/Cor Farley
Series: Cor's Adventures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073987
Comments: 7
Kudos: 66
Collections: Naughty Misc





	1. The First Time He Saw One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Cor Farley, 12; Kurtis Samson, 19; Brodie Wilkinson, 13;*

Twelve-year-old Cor Farley flushed the toilet in the cubicle that he had just finished using and waited at the door with his hand on the lock. He was a little bit nervous to go out into the bathroom as he had heard some-one, or maybe two some-ones, come in a few minutes ago while he was still sat on the toilet. He had not heard them leave again, go into one of the other cubicles, or even start peeing into one of the three urinals.

He had heard however an unusual noise, several unusual noises actually: the squeak of hard plastic rubbing against plastic; the grunt of a man lifting something that sounded a little bit heavy; an odd plastic-y rustling after a soft thump; the sound of a belt clipping together, like you get on a rucksack; and lastly, the sound of sticky-tape being pulled off of some sort of plastic covering.

Taking a deep breath, which he quickly regretted due to the lingering smell in the cubicle, Cor slid back the bolt locking the door and stepped out into the large, white bathroom. What he saw confused him. The first part was easy enough to understand, the was a man stood at the baby changing station -- that explained most of the sounds that Cor had heard, except maybe the heavy lifting noise, surly a baby would be light -- and he was leaning over a person laying on the lowered platform. Less easy to understand was the size of the person; a person who looked, from Cor's position anyway, to be big.

Big as in a big boy, at least as big as Cor himself, maybe even bigger judging by how tall the boy seemed to be. And it was definitely a boy because Cor could see the slight curve of his... Cor blushed and tried not to look, even though he was really curious about what the boy looked like, down there. But Cor was distracted by something even stranger than a teenage boy on a baby changing table, the boy seemed to have been wearing a diaper!

"Hi there, boy." a deep, reverberating voice said. Cor jumped a bit as the man spoke to him, and he started to feel a bit funny. The man's voice seemed to vibrate through him, directly to his little dickie -- "Wow!" thought Cor, "I haven't called it that since I was a little kid!" -- making it get real hard, real fast. "H...hi..." Cor stammered back, looking up into the man's face for the first time, and gazing into a pair of big, brown eyes.

Cor could see the bright, white smile on the man's dark face. Cor's breath caught in his chest as he looked at the man, his eyes quickly roaming over the black man's short brown hair, the man's muscular arms and chest barely being contained by his t-shirt, down past the front of the man's tight shorts, stopping briefly at the man's large -- and growing!! -- bulge there, before passing over the thick legs.

"What's your name, boy?" asked the black man, his attention focused solely on Cor now, the boy who's diaper the man had been changing -- because that's what Cor had figured out the man had been doing -- forgotten for the minute. "Um..." Cor stuttered again, trying to think of his own name, but whenever he tried, he just saw a vision of the black man's big bugle. "Um...It's Cor...Sir, Cor Farley, Sir." Cor told the man, not quite knowing why he told the black man his full name or added the word "Sir." to the end of his sentence.

"I'm Kurtis, and this is Brodie, boy." the man told Cor, patting the strapped down and mostly naked boy on the leg affectionately. "Um...Hi Kurtis, Sir. Um...Hi Brodie." Cor replied in a quiet voice, still staring at the black man, thinking about the man's big bulge as his own little one pressed into the front of his trousers, not that he really noticed or even cared right now. "Hi!" said Brodie from behind Kurtis, his voice cracking a tiny bit as he spoke, this made Cor think that he had been right in guessing that the other boy was a little older than him. A teenager -- in a diaper!

"Shouldn't you be washing your hands, boy?" Kurtis asked Cor, not bothering to use the twelve-year-old's name. "Yes, Sir!" said Cor quickly, as the man reminded him of what he was meant to be doing. Cor moved quickly towards the sink, and as he did, he got a better view of Brodie. The other boy was quite pale like Cor himself, but had brown hair like Kurtis', but much longer, and nice grey eyes, and a really nice smile. Brodie also had a very pink and shiny dick, weirdly pink and shiny!

"Hmm?" said Kurtis, seeing that Cor had paused and was looking at Brodie. The sound of the black man's voice up close made Cor's balls tingle in a very pleasant way, but Cor quickly turn away from them and began to wash his hands in the sink. Cor looked at his own reflection in the mirror above the sink. His pale face was a bit pink, especially his cheeks, and he looked a little sweaty, particularly his golden hair. Cor tried not to look over his shoulder at Kurtis and Brodie, instead staring into his own green eyes.

After Cor had finished washing he hands he wondered what to do. Should he just leave and pretend this whole weird thing had never happened? Should he stay and ask Kurtis why Brodie was wearing a diaper? Maybe talk to Brodie and find out why his dick was so shiny and pink? "You can stay and watch, boy." Kurtis said to Cor, and Cor was pretty sure the black man wasn't asking him, more like telling him to stay and watch. So Cor turned around and saw Kurtis pointing to a spot next to him on the floor. "Yes, Sir." Cor said in a soft voice and moved to stand next to the black man.

Cor watched as Kurtis lifted Brodie's boy butt -- Cor guessed that the black man could probably lift himself and Brodie with one hand without breaking a sweat, judging by the size of Kurtis' muscles -- and slipped the diaper out from under the other boy. Kurtis then rolled up the diaper, and it looked like he had done the same thing hundreds of times before, then bending down to a bag that Cor hadn't noticed, pulled out a fresh diaper and unfolded it. Kurtis lifted up Brodie's butt again, and slipped the fresh diaper under it.

"Um..." Cor said, breaking the silence in the room just as Kurtis was about the begin taping the diaper onto Brodie. "Um..." Cor said again, starting to feel very nervous about asking his question. "What is it, boy?" Kurtis asked in his deep, rumbling, but quite friendly voice, encouraging Cor to ask his question. "Um...What is that?" Cor asked, waving his hand towards Brodie's pink, plastic covered dick. Because Cor could see now that it wasn't Brodie's dick that was pink, it was a strange plastic cover over the other boy's dick with a ring that went behind his balls. What was even weirder though, was that where the ring and dick cover joined, there looked like there was a key hole there -- it was locked on Brodie's dick!

"What is what, boy?" Kurtis asked, and as Cor looked up into the man's face, he could see that the black man was smiling. "Um...That thing on his...on Brodie's...penis, Sir." Cor said in a tiny voice. "On his what, boy?" asked Kurtis, and Cor knew that the man wanted him to say the word. "Um...on his dick, Sir." Cor replied, blushing. "On his what, boy?" Kurtis asked again. Cor swallowed and tried to think of what the black man wanted him to say. "On his dickie, Sir?" Cor asked, without hesitating this time. "Good boy." Kurtis told Cor, the words and the sound of the black man's voice made Cor tremble all over with delight.

Kurtis chuckled, happy that Cor was being so curious about the thing Brodie was wearing. "It's something that only good boys get to wear, boy." Kurtis told Cor. Cor knew that he was a good boy, Kurtis had just told him so. "Maybe I can get to wear one?" Cor thought to himself, "But...wouldn't that mean I couldn't touch my dickie while it was on me? And if it's on me, that would mean it would be locked too!" he thought quickly after that. "Why would anyone not want to touch their dickie, touching it feels super good." Cor wondered to himself quietly. "Yeah, but what is it...umm...Sir." asked Cor, adding the "Sir" quickly because he thought he had sounded a bit rude by asking the same question again.

"It's called a boy-pleaser, boy." Kurtis told Cor. "How can it please a boy if his dickie is inside a locked plastic thing?" thought Cor who had only just recently discovered how touching his dickie felt real good and made his whole body tingle. "It let's a boy feel pleasure from other places, not just his little dickie, boy." Kurtis told Cor as if reading the boy's mind. "Ten times, or one hundred times, more pleasure." Kurtis continued. Cor didn't really think he believed Kurtis when he said that, but then he saw Brodie grinning widely and rapidly nodding his head in agreement to Kurtis.

"Wow, Sir." breathed Cor as he looked back at Kurtis. "Well, I have to finish changing Brodie now, and we have to go, boy." Kurtis told Cor suddenly, which made the boy feel sad. "But..." Cor said, wanting to ask more questions. "Why don't you come around to my house and play with Brodie soon, boy?" Kurtis asked, interrupting Cor. "Yes please, Sir!" said Cor, gleefully, looking back at Brodie who was grinning too. "Do you have Snapchat, boy?" Kurtis asked. Cor nodded and said, "Yes, Sir." Kurtis quickly added both himself and Brodie to Cor's Snapchat. "What's your Mum's number so I can..." Kurtis began to say, but Cor interrupted him. "My Dad's..." Cor said with a sniffle. "...Your Dad's number, so I can arrange for you to visit us, my good boy." Kurtis said kindly, ruffling Cor's golden hair with his big black hand.

Cor gave Kurtis his Dad's number so that the black man could text him and make a date for Cor to visit Kurtis and Brodie. Cor had only just left the bathroom, waving and saying "Goodbye, Sir. Bye, Brodie." to the black man and the boy when his phone vibrated in his pocket. He took it out and saw he had two Snaps already. The first one was from Brodie whose profile picture was a close up of his boy-pleaser, but it looked like Kurtis had taken the picture, because it was of Brodie laying on his back with his fresh diaper taped up, and Cor could see the little bump where the boy's boy-pleaser was pushing against the front of the thick, white, padded diaper.

The second Snap that Cor got was from Kurtis whose profile picture was of the black man himself and a German Shepherd dog, and it was a picture of the front of the black man's shorts, with a small white hand slipped inside of the waistband. It was obvious to Cor that it was Brodie's hand inside the front of Kurtis' shorts, and that the other boy's hand was holding the big black cock that was inside there. The bulge looked bigger now, but only a little bit bigger, because it was so massive already with just Kurtis' black cock being in there. There was a question below the picture now that had come up as Cor was staring at Kurtis' bulge. "Do you think it feels better for him because he is wearing his boy-pleaser, boy?" Kurtis had asked. "Yes, Sir." Cor said out loud and typed as he walked away to go home.

Later that day Cor was laying on his bed, his t-shirt pulled up under his chin and his trousers and pants pushed down around his ankles. In this position he looked just like Brodie did in the bathroom, just without a boy-pleaser and diaper. Cor's dickie was rock hard as he rubbed it quickly with his fingers. "How can I feel so excited rubbing my dickie while thinking about it being locked in a boy-pleaser so that I **can't** rub it?" Cor thought to himself desperately as his dickie twitched under his fingers. Cor was feeling tingly all over, more tingly that he had ever felt, and he felt suddenly like he was going to pee. Cor stopped rubbing his dickie and moaned in frustration, it had felt so, so good, but he didn't want to wet himself. Cor lay panting on his bed and hoped his dickie would stop being so hard soon, it hadn't been soft since he first met Kurtis and Brodie hours ago, and he wondered if it would ever be soft again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A message from Andrew**
> 
> Hi everyone! My name is Andrew, I'm new here, and this is the first story like this I've ever written, so I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> I would love to hear what you think about it, you can email me at: andrew.brasher@yandex.com


	2. The First Time He Was Filled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Cor Farley, 12; Kurtis Samson, 19; Baxter (dog), 2; Brodie Wilkinson, 13;*

Cor was so excited! He was currently on the way to Kurtis and Brodie's house, having had to of taken a short bus ride and then walked for about 10 minutes to get to the address that the black man had given to his dad. He was glad that Kurtis had already texted his dad before he had gotten home three days ago, and was just about to call the black man just to make sure everything was alright. He was amazed to hear that, after only talking to the man for less than a minute, his dad was calling Kurtis "Sir." too. "Hmm, I just think he is just being polite." Cor remembered thinking as he kept walking. His dad had told him to "be a good boy" for Kurtis, and hearing those words made his body tingle, just like they had when Kurtis had said them in the bathroom.

Brodie, and Kurtis, but mostly Brodie, had been Snapping Cor a lot over the last three days. Most of it had been about each other and stuff that they liked, for example Cor had found out that Brodie is thirteen-years-old, nine months older that Cor who just recently turned twelve-years-old; where they both went to school -- different ones, which made Cor sad as he had hoped he would see Brodie every day after the holidays had finished; their favourite shows on Netflix and favourite channels on YouTube; which games and apps they liked to play on; and much more stuff too. Brodie had also sent Cor Snaps of his boy-pleaser, and of him wearing his diaper in various places -- one looked like it had been taken in the toilet block in the park, and Brodie had been wearing nothing but his diaper in that one!

Cor was a little bit worried now though too, he had Snapped Brodie when he got on the bus, but the other boy hadn't replied to him. In fact, Brodie hadn't even read the message Cor had sent telling him the he was on his way. "Maybe they've changed their minds and don't want me to visit..." Cor thought sadly, and wondered if he should Snap Kurtis to make sure it was still alright for him to go. But Kurtis didn't really answer he when he Snapped, only replying "Good boy." when Cor answered the black man's question. The other Snaps Cor got from Kurtis were pictures, fantastic pictures of the black man himself, most of them with him wearing almost nothing and showing off his big black cock bulging in a pair of small, tight white underwear!

Cor stopped suddenly. He had been day-dreaming about the last picture that Kurtis had Snapped him, it had made his little dickie go super hard (just like the first time that he saw it), and it had distracted him. Looking at the house in front of him, he noticed that he had gone about ten doors too far down the street. Turning around, he walked back along the street towards Kurtis and Brodie's house. He found it quickly, Brodie had Snapped him a picture of it so Cor would know what it looked like. Cor walked up to the big wooden front door and knocked on it hard. He jumped, and almost fell of of the step that he had had to climb, when he heard a dog bark from inside.

Cor knew he should have expected that, he had seen the dog in Kurtis's profile picture, but standing there that barking seemed so loud. With another jump as the door opened, Cor saw the black man standing there with the dog sat next to him. "Hello, boy." Kurtis said in his deep voice. "H-hi, Sir." Cor said back, blushing. He had forgotten how the man's voice made him feel, and he felt his little dickie throb in his pants. "Go say hello Bax." the man said next, confusing Cor, he didn't know who Kurtis was talking to. It turned out that it was the dogs name! Jumping forward, and taking Cor by surprise, the German Shepherd ran up to him and pushed his nose against the boy's dickie.

Cor gasped as hot air from the dogs nose blew over his dickie, and he bit his lip as it wiggled its snout around. Suddenly the dog pulled back, looked up at Cor's face and then stuck its nose back against the front of his pants. Again it sniffed and moved its nose, rubbing it against the boy's dickie, making him groan. The dog pulled away again, looking back at Kurtis, its tail drooping a bit in confusion. "What's the matter, Sir?" asked Cor, worried had had done something wrong. "Nothing, boy." the black man told him, "Bax is just confused because you're not wearing a boy-pleaser." Cor blushed and looked around himself, he was still stood on the doorstep where people could hear what Kurtis was saying.

"Um... Can I come in, Sir? If that's okay, Sir?" Cor asked Kurtis. The black man waited for a moment, smiling as he watched Cor blushing before inviting the boy in. Kurtis led Cor along a short corridor and into a sitting room with a couple of sofas and a massive TV. Pointing to the place where he wanted Cor to sit, Kurtis watched the boy as he dropped himself onto the sofa. "Um... Is Brodie here, Sir? I've Snapped him a few times and he didn't Snap me back, I was worried that you were busy and didn't want me to come or something, Sir." Cor mumbled. "Ah, he's just... a bit tied up at the moment, boy." Kurtis said, chuckling to himself.

"I'll go get him, you make friends with Bax okay, boy?" Kurtis told Cor. "Yes, Sir." said Cor quickly as Bax came to sit down in front of him. After Kurtis left the room and went up the stairs, Cor looked at Bax properly for the first time. "Wow!" he breathed, looking between the dogs legs. The was a big, red throbbing cock there and Bax was wagging his tail really fast, it looked like he was very excited to see Cor. "I've never seen a doggie dick up close before." Cor said out loud as he shuffled forward in his seat. He slipped of the edge of the seat and move closer to Bax.

"Hey there Bax." Cor said, patting the dog on the head. After doing that a few times, he started to rub his hand down the dogs neck, then onto its shoulder. He dog seemed very happy with that, wagging his tail and leaning in to sniff and lick Cor's ear. With a little giggle, Cor kept stroking the dog's fur, further down its side then onto its belly. Cautiously he moved his hand lower until it was within centimetres of the pulsing doggie dick. He was just about to touch it, maybe even play with it for a little bit, when he heard Kurtis and Brodie coming down the stairs.

Standing up quickly, and trying not to look guilty, Cor turned towards the door ready to greet his friend. Brodie rushed up to Cor, flung his arms around the younger boy's neck and moved his face real close to Cor's. Suddenly their lips met and they were kissing. Cor stood still, he didn't know what to do, he hadn't been expecting this! What's more, in the brief second he had seen Brodie coming through the door he noticed the the older boy was completely naked, except for a pair of pink panties!

"Hey." Brodie said breaking the kiss and stepping back. "Um.. Hey..." said Cor, unsure how to greet another boy, the first boy ever, who just kissed him. "Mmm, that was hot, boys." came a deep voice from one of the sofas. Kurtis had sat down and had been watching the two boys kissing and rubbing the front of his tight shorts. "It's so cool you came." Brodie said excitedly. "Sorry I ddn't Snap you back, I was really tied up." he told Cor with the same chuckle as Kurtis had done, while rubbing his wrists. It seemed that they had a private joke between them that Cor didn't understand.

Cor and Brodie talked for a while, and Cor soon forgot about how weird it was for his friends to be half naked, and weird still not wearing a diaper like he had been last time Cor saw him. From the corner of his eye as the talked he could still see Kurtis rubbing himself and Bax's big, bouncing doggie dick. "Why don't you show him his present, boy." Kurtis said after a while talking to Brodie. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot Daddy!" he said. With a sigh and a strange look on his face, Brodie reached into the back of his panties and pulled out a weird triangle shaped roundish thing.

"It's a boy-plug, just for you!" Brodie told Cor, handing him the thing. It was kinda heavy and felt like it was made from thick glass, and it was weirdly damp and sticky. "It must just be sweat from Brodie's butt crack." thought Cor, not being able to think of anything else it could be. "What is it though?" Cor asked. "It's a boy-plug." Brodie said again. "It plus your boy-hole... in your butt!" Cor looked at the boy-plug and frowned. "It looks a bit big." He told Brodie, thinking about the tiny hole in his butt. "It won't fit." he said, surprised he was thinking about putting it in there.

Brodie laughed. "We'll have to loosen you up first, silly." he told Cor. "How?" asked Cor. "Bax will help, won't you." Brodie said turning to talk to the dog. Bax let out a bark that Cor guessed meant "Yes!" Brodie turned back to Cor and said "Take of your pants and turn around." Cor blushed and said "But you'll see my dickie and it's..." his voice changed to a whisper, "...hard." Kurtis and Brodie smiled and laughed. "You're not the only one see. Bax is hard!" he told Cor pointing to the dog, "Daddy is hard!" he said pointing to the black man who's shorts looked like they were about to explode because of how hard they were.

"And I'm super hard too!" he told Cor, pulling down the front of his tented panties and showing of his pink boy-pleaser. It was pushed away from his body with his little dickie inside trying its best, but not being able to get really, fully hard because the plastic kept it so neat and tidy. "See, we're all hard here, and it would be totally weird if you aren't!" It made a strange kind of sense to Cor so he stood up, kicked off his shoes and with one push, pushed his trousers and pants down to his feet. He stumbled back to a sitting position on the sofa as Bax grabbed his clothes and took the over to Kurtis who hid them down the side of the sofa.

"Get on your hands and knees and let Bax do his job." Brodie told Cor. "Okay..." said Cor nervously as he did as he was told. As soon as he pointed his butt towards Bax he shrieked in surprise. He had felt something hot, wide and wet touch his butt, like something was rubbing against it. Suddenly he realised after it happened again, that Bax was licking his butt! It felt super weird, but super good at the same time, and Cor didn't think anything in the world could feel any better. But he was wrong. What was better was Bax sticking his tongue **inside** his hole and swirling it around.

"Good boy." Kurtis said in his deep voice that gave Cor butterflies in his stomach. He didn't now if the big black man was was calling his a good boy for letting the dog lick him lick that, was calling Bax a good boy for making Cor feel so hot and horny and light headed, or if he was calling Brodie a good boy as his friend was nowhere in sight and the was a weird slurping and moaning sound coming from where Kurtis was sat. Cor sighed and relaxed as Bax's tongue made big circles around his hole and then dive in deep, so deep touching bits inside of him he didn't even know existed.

Suddenly Bax was gone and the only thing Cor could feel on his butt was cool air. "Good boy Bax!" he heard Brodie say, and looking around he say his friend kissing Bax! Something deep inside of him tried to tell him that what he was seeing was gross. The dog's tongue had just been up his butt after all, but he kinda of felt jealous as he now knew how nice kissing felt, and how nice the dog's tongue felt, so obviously both together would be super nice! "Hmm, looks like you're ready, boy." Kurtis said, rubbing his big black hand over Cor's tiny white butt cheek.

"Here we go, boy, nice and easy." he told Cor, pressing something hard and cool against his loose butt hole. It was Cor's boy-plug, how could he have forgotten why exactly Bax had been licking his butt? But now, just as Brodie had promised, he was nice and loose and the boy-plug was slipping in really easily. "There we go, boy." Kurtis told him as the boy-plug popped inside of him, filling him and pressing on something that made his little dickie jump and bob under him. "Roll over, boy." Kurtis said, and Cor again didn't know if it was an instruction for him or Bax, but he did it anyway. Doing what Kurtis said made his dickie feel super good.

Sitting on the sofa again, Kurtis pulled Cor's t-shirt over his head and tossed it over to where the rest of his clothes were. Cor was now totally naked, except for his boy-plug of course, and it felt... good. "I have a present for you too, boy." Kurtis told him, pulling something out of his shorts pocket. "Lift up your legs, boy." the black man told him and Cor obeyed. Kurtis was holding a pair of pink panties identical to Brodie's and slipped them over Cor's feet, along his legs, then covered his hard little dickie and new boy-plug with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A message from Andrew**
> 
> Hi everyone! My name is Andrew, I'm new here, and this is the first story like this I've ever written, so I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> I would love to hear what you think about it, you can email me at: andrew.brasher@yandex.com


	3. The First Time He Shook Hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Cor Farley, 12; Darion Hyde, 28; Clint Levit, 14;*

Cor was upset... but not really... it was... complicated. After his awesome visit to Kurtis and Brodies house he hadn't been able to go again! But the reason was that his Dad had taken him on vacation to a resort that the man visited a lot on business. It was really cool there, but he missed his new friends and his friend's Daddy. He had Snapped Kurtis and Brodie a lot though, showing off the new board shorts that his Dad had got him, he was happy that they weren't Speedos because his little dickie was so hard all of the time and everyone would be able to see it if he wore them.

He also showed off the nice tan he was getting, even though he was getting lines because of his board shorts. His butt and dickie were still very, very white even though the rest of him was a light brown now. Kurtis had suggested that Cor could try nude sun bathing to get an all over tan, but Cor told him he didn't think it was allowed. Kurtis had Snapped him back, which the black man didn't really do that much, except to call him a good boy if he was brave enough to send a picture of his dickie, when Cor told the man where he was staying to say that he didn't think that being nude there would be a problem.

Cor was laying no a sun bed under a big umbrella next to a large swimming pool. He was trying to cool off a bit after swimming for a long time, and because he had seen a lot of big black men in the pool and they reminded him of Kurtis. It felt like his dickie had been as hard as steel since he had left his room this morning and he was so glad that the netting in his board shorts was mostly keeping it hidden. He was glad too that his shorts were still a bit damp with pool water as that covered up the wet spot from the stuff leaking from his dickie. 'Boy-juice' Kurtis had called it when it started leaking out of him after the black man had put the boy-plug in him.

Cor was watching, maybe even staring at, another boy who was walking along the poolside. This boy was wearing a kinda weird pair of Speedos. First off the were really tight and looked too small for him. The boy looked like he was a couple of years older than Cor, but the Speedos looked like they were for a ten-year-old boy. Second of all they were pink, like bright pink, and a bit sparkly too, kind of like the panties Cor had worn at Kurtis' house. Lastly because they were so tight Cor could definitely see that the boy was wearing a boy-pleaser underneath them. More amazing was that the boy didn't seem to be embarrassed that everyone could notice that!

"Hey." said the boy, surprising Cor as he hadn't noticed that the boy was so close. He had been staring at the bulge in the boy's Speedos. "Um... Hey." said Cor, blushing and thinking the boy would be mad that he was staring. "You like my boy-pleaser?" the boy asked, pushing his hips forward to it was more obvious that he was wearing one, and squeeing it a bit. "Yeah, it's pretty cool I guess." Cor said, guessing it probably looked like Brodie's, but maybe a bit bigger since the boy was older? "Wanna see it properly?" the boy asked. Cor assumed that they might go back to the boy's hotel room, or at least off into the buses for some privacy.

Before Cor could answer though, the boy had pushed down the front of his Speedos showing his boy-pleaser to Cor and to anyone looking in their direction. It was different to Brodie's but also kind of the same. It was the same size, and it looked like the boy's dickie was really squashed in it, that or the boy was super hard at the moment and totally filling it up. The other thing, that looking at it Cor kinda liked over Brodie's, was that it was see-through and not solid pink like his friends. He could the dickie inside the plastic boy-pleaser throbbing gently and it looked cool.

"Can I see yours too?" asked the boy, leaving his own boy-pleaser hanging out of his Speedos. "Um... I haven't got one." Cor said, slightly worried that the boy wouldn't want to talk to him any more if he didn't have one. "That's cool." the boy said with a smile, "Are you not here with your Daddy then?" he asked curiously. "No, I'm here with my Dad, but I don't have a Daddy." Cor told him. Suddenly he realized that just about every time he had seen a black man at the resort they had a young white boy of about his or the boys age with them. "Is everyone here a Daddy and his boy?" Cor wondered to himself.

"Don't have a Daddy yet." the boy said with a mysterious smile. "And it's cool if you don't want to show me your dickie, if you're embarrassed or anything." the boy said running his fingers through his blond hair. "Thanks." Cor said looking into the boy's green eyes and smiling. Suddenly feeling bold he bit his lip and quickly turned around. "I've got this though." Cor said, blushing. He pushed down the back of his board shorts to show the boy the boy-plug, the one that Brodie had given him and Kurtis had put in his butt. He had been wearing all of the time since leaving Kurtis' house because every now and then when he moved just right it would touch something wonderful deep inside of him.

"Nice!" the boy said as Cor pulled his shorts up and turned back around. "But, if you haven't got a Daddy, who gave you that? Your Dad?" the boy asked. "My new friend back home gave it to me, and his Daddy put it in me, I'd never had anything in my butt before then." Cor told the boy, leaving out the bit about Bax licking his butt, because maybe the boy would think that was weird. "Cool, what sort of lube did they use?" the boy asked, quite interested because he didn't get to talk with many boy who had only just met a Daddy, even if it was their friend's Daddy.

"They didn't use lube." said Cor, making the boy frown. He was thinking that Cor had met one of the bad Daddys that his own Daddy told him about, the ones don't like to make their boys feel good. But he grinned as Cor told him what had happened. "Bax licked my but, that's Mr Samson's dog." Cor said, hoping the boy wouldn't think that as gross. He notice that the boy's eyebrow had wiggled when he had said "Mr Samson", which was Kurtis' name, and he wondered if the boy's Daddy knew his friend's Daddy. "Dogs are so cool like that aren't they." the boy said, quickly adding "Did you see his doggie dick?" Cor nodded quickly, "Yeah, it was so big and red, and..." he paused, biting his lip, "I kinda wanted to touch it." Cor finished with a blush.

"You should of." the boy, nodding eagerly, "They feel real good in your hand, and they taste... I mean I heard the taste good to." he told Cor, changing what he was going to say at the last minute, he didn't want to weird Cor out by talking about sucking doggie dick. "Eww!" Cor said giggling and screwing his face up, "Who'd suck a doggie dick?" The boy just shrugged and smiled mysteriously. "Oh, hey, I haven't introduced myself." the boy said, holding his hand out for Cor to shake. "I'm Clint, nice to meet you." Cor smiled and took Clint's hand, shaking it. "Hi. I'm Cor." he said. "Cool name." Clint told him, still shaking his hand and not letting go.

"You like it here don't you." Clint said. It was weird, it sort of sounded like a question to Cor, but the way Clint had said it, it was more like Clint was telling him that he liked it here. "Yeah I do." Cor agreed. "You like talking to me." Clint said again in that not-question type of voice. "Yeah, you're cool." Cor told him. "You're gonna keep talking to me." Clint said still shaking Cor's hand steadily up and down. "Yeah, I am." Cor said, feeling a bit odd. "You're gonna keep listening to me." Clint said his voice sounding more like a command that a question now. "Yeah I..." Cor started to say before Clint interrupted.

"You're gonna do what I say." Clint told him. Cor felt weird now, kinda fuzzy in the head and also confused. It felt much easier and nicer just to agree with whatever Clint was saying. "Yes..." said Cor softly. "You're a good boy aren't you." Clint told him. "Yes!" Cor said, a happy feeling running through him, that's what Kurtis called him and it made his feel good and his little dickie throb excitedly. He knew that Clint was a good boy too because he's got a Daddy, and he wanted to be like Clint, and Brodie, those too were really cool. "Clint started speaking to Cor again and it was difficult to hear through the fuzziness but he tried his best. "You're gonna..."

"Sleep!!" said Clint forcefully, pulling hard on Cor's arm and making him stumble forward. Clint caught the smaller boy in his arms easily, holding him up as Cor sighed happily and his eyes closed. "Good boy." Clint whispered into Cor's ear and the words felt like the went directly into the centre of his brain. Clint kept calling Cor a "good boy..." and telling him to "sleep..." and to "go deeper..." as he rubbed Cor's back in big circles with on hand and rubbed the front of Cor's board short right over his dickie with the other. Clint smiled as he felt Cor's dickie pulsing under the material.

"Whoa! What happened?" asked Cor surprised, not remembering anything after telling Clint that he wanted to keep talking with his new friend. And Clint was his friend, one of his best friends ever, he absolutely knew that. "It think you went a bit dizzy. The sun's really hot. Why don't we sit down." Clint said guiding Cor to the sun bed he had been sat on. They sat next to each other, Clint still rubbing Cor's back, it felt nice. "Hey, you want me to show you a cool trick." Clint said in that not-question voice again." Cor nodded, "Sure!" he said.

"Give me your hand." Clint told him and he did. Quick as a flash, and without Cor knowing how it happened, his had was in front of his face. "Just look at your palm, that's right, keep looking at it and you'll see it getting bigger and bigger. Getting bigger as it slowly moves towards your face, closer and closer, and when it touches your face you'll..." Clint waited as he gently pushed Cor's hand close to his face, the younger boy's eyes were wide open in surprise, but his body was relaxing, it already knew what was coming next even if his brain hadn't realised it yet. "Sleep!!" Clint said as Cor's hand touched his face.

"You look so cute dressed like that!" Clint said as Cor blinked and opened his eye. "What?" he said confused. "I'm just wearing a boring pair of board shorts." the thought to himself. But looking at Clint he got confused. The other boy was wearing a pair of board shorts exactly like his, but had hadn't been a moment ago. Looking down at himself he was startled to see he was wearing a pair of tight pink Speedos, his little rock hard dickie tenting them quite a bit actually! With a feeling of panic he realised that they had swapped, and that meant he had been naked, out here, in public! "I'm going to be in so much trouble!" Cor thought to himself as a large shadow fell on him.

Looking up he expected to see a policeman coming to arrest him for exposing himself in public. What he actually saw was a big black man wearing a tight pair of Speedos that showed of his equally big black dick. "Daddy!" Clint squealed happily. "Daddy?" though Cor to himself, his arms and legs going numb with excitement. "But..." he spluttered, "Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! But... But, that's Darion Hyde, like Darion Hyde of 'Hyde and Seak', one of the best rappers in the world! That's your Daddy?" Cor yelled, utterly surprised. "Uh huh." Clint said, nodding and standing up to give the black man a kiss on the cheek.

"Well, second best, after Zed Tirrell, boy." Darion said, giving Clint a knowing look. "Um... Yeah, but you're still better than all the rest, Sir." Cor said, blushing. Darion smiled when Cor said "Sir." Clint giggled, "Daddy, this is Cor, and he doesn't have a Daddy yet." he told Darion sounding sad for Cor. "But I've been trying to cheer him up by showing him the tricks you taught me." he told Darion with a wide grin. "Oh you have, have you? Good boy." Darion said. "Why don't you show him the best trick Daddy, the one only you know how to do!" Clint said encouragingly, "Tell Daddy you want him to show you his trick." he told Cor.

"Yes, Sir." Cor said immediately, looking at Darion. "Okay then, boy." Darion said. "Just watch my finger, boy." he told Cor who did so straight away. The finger moved side to side a few times that suddenly moved towards his face. It touched him lightly on the forehead and Darion said "Sleep!! Good boy!" as Cor's brain went fuzzy again. Darion bent down and pick Cor up easily. Automatically Cor rested his head on Darions shoulder and wrapped his legs around the black man. "That's it baby. Be a good boy for Daddy." Darion said bouncing Cor up and down.

"Oh. He's got a boy-plug, but you said he doesn't have a Daddy?" Darion said to Clint as he slipped his hand under Cor's butt to support him and he felt the hard thing in the boy's butt. "He told be that he's friends with Daddy Kurtis and Brodie." Clint said happily, "It's one of Brodie's, it bet he took it straight out of his own butt before giving it to Cor." he told Darion with a giggle. "Hmm." said Darion as he started to whisper into Cor's ear. Whatever he said made the boy rub his pink Speedo cover dickie into the black man's muscly chest. "I think this good baby boy deserves a big surprise, don't you, boy?" Darion asked. Clint nodded and grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A message from Andrew**
> 
> Hi everyone! My name is Andrew, I'm new here, and this is the first story like this I've ever written, so I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> I would love to hear what you think about it, you can email me at: andrew.brasher@yandex.com


	4. The First Time He Got One Of His Own

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Cor Farley, 12; Darion Hyde, 28; Zed Tirrell, 26; Clint Levit, 14;*

Darion kept talking and whispering into Cor's ear as he carried Cor away from the pool and towards his and Clint's hotel room. Clint had picked up Cor's single strap sling pack that had Cor's phone, sun screen, room key, drink and a few snacks in it and was carrying it over his shoulder. On their way to the hotel room Darion stopped several times to show off Cor to other Daddies, and even some other boys like Clint too. He let them feel Cor's butt and the boy-plug that was in there, and he even let a few Daddies squeeze Cor's rock hard little dickie, making Cor moan and squirm. Clint rubbed a few of the Daddies big black dicks through their Speedos and kissed some of the boys too.

The elevator *pinged* as Darion carried Cor out of it, followed by Clint, onto the top floor of the hotel. "Wakey, wakey, baby boy." Darion said to Cor as he put the boy down on his feet. Wobbling, yawning and blinking like he had just had a long sleep Cor stood still for a second before Darion spanked him lightly on the but to make him walk forward. They walked along the wide corridor, Darion in front with Cor next to him and Clint following them checking out the black and white butts. Darion stopped at a big double door and Cor could tell that the room inside must be quite big.

"Surprise, boy." Darion said as he pulled the key card for the door from in his Speedos and swiped it across the lock. He pushed the door open and gave Cor another little spank on the but to get him moving again. They went into a large sitting area with a few sofa and a big TV, there was also a bar and a fireplace, but what surprised Cor most was the massive window and how much he could see from this high up. Darion chuckled, "There's a better view through here, boy." he told Cor, swatting him on the butt again. He moved Cor in the direction of the bedroom and opened the door.

Cor started to hyperventilate, he felt dizzy and swayed on the spot, his body suddenly felt numb as he looked inside the room. On one of the two beds laid a tall muscular black man who was slowly stroking the longest and thickest big black cock Cor had ever seen. It had a big purple shiny head and he could see the thick veins from where he was standing. Below the massive shaft he could see the man's ball sac and it look so big and full, it was shiny too as the man's other hand was massaging it.

Cor's mouth was dry and he could hardly speak. "That's Zed Tirrell." he said quietly to no-one in particular. "Yeah, it is, boy." Darion said and Cor would hear both him and Clint laughing a Cor's reaction. "Go over and say 'Hi', boy." Darion told Cor, swatting his butt once more, a bit harder this time making Cor yelp and stagger forwards. Cor didn't stop staggering until his knees hit the side of Zed's bed and he nearly fell on top of the man. The best rapper in the world was right there in front of him playing with his big black cock!

"H-hi, S-sir!" Cor squeaked. Zed looked up at him and stopped playing with his cock and balls. "Well... What do we have here?" Zed asked looking the trembling white boy up and down. "I-I-I-I'm Cor, S-s-s-sir." Cor stammered answering the man. "Mm... What a beautiful name for a beautiful boy." Zed said sitting up and swinging his legs around so that he was sat on the edge of the bed with his feet both sides of Cor's. He reached up with the hand that had been on his big black cock and touched Cor's cheek and rubbed his wet thumb over Cor's lips.

Cor's tongue shot out of his mouth to get his first taste of a Daddy's man-juice and it tasted delicious. He wanted to ask Zed to spread for of the tasty sticky stuff on his lips to taste, but he was too nervous to. "Mm... Beautiful..." Zed said again as he watched Cor eat his man-juice. "Who's your Daddy? I want to ask him if I can play with you, boy." Cor shivered with delight! Zed Tirrell wanted to play with him! Out of all of the boys everywhere, Zed Tirrell wanted to play with him... But... "Oh no!" Cor thought to himself, and he felt like he was about to cry. "I don't have a Daddy, Sir." he told Zed, sniffing back tears and rubbing his eyes.

"Don't cry, beautiful boy." Zed said in a low gentle rumble touching Cor's cheek softly again. "If you don't have a Daddy, who are you here with, boy." Cor sighed as Zed's warm sticky hand touched him again, "I'm here with my Dad, Sir. Like, my Dad-Dad, Sir." he told Zed quietly. "That's okay, boy." Zed told Cor, "Would you like to be my boy?" he asked. Cor's heart was pounding as he looked into Zed's smiling face. "Yes, Sir! Yes please, Sir!" Cor said happily and he nearly jumped with joy. "Zed Tirrell is gonna be my Daddy! Zed Tirrell is gonna be my Daddy!" he sung happily to himself inside his head.

"But..." Zed said pausing and making Cor hold his breath as he waited for the big black man who would be his Daddy to finish speaking. "I can only be your Daddy if you are wearing a boy-pleaser, boy." he told Cor as he reached out to squeeze Cor's little dickie inside the pink Speedos he was wearing to show Cor that he knew he wasn't wearing one. "Have you got one that would fit me, sir?" Cor asked hopefully. With a nod Zed said "I have one that is the perfect size for a beautiful boy's beautiful little dickie, boy. But I like to make my boys boy-gasm before I lock on their boy-pleasers, boy."

"What's a boy-gasm, Sir?" asked Cor confused. Over at the other bed where Darion and Clint were stood Cor heard Clint sniggering. "That's not very nice, you shouldn't laugh if he doesn't know what it is." Darion told Clint as he swatted Clint's butt twice hard and loudly. Instead of saying "Ow!" or crying like Cor had expected Clint to do, the other boy moaned like he was happy and Cor thought he saw the front of his board shorts that Clint was wearing push out a bit. Just as if Clint's little dickie was trying to get harder in his boy-pleaser. "Does Clint like getting spanked?" thought Cor, "Does it feel good?" he wondered.

"Have you ever played with your little dickie like I was doing, boy?" Zed asked Cor. "Yes, Sir." Cor said after an embarrassed pause. "And what happens when you do, boy?" asked Zed curiously. "Well... It feel real good when I'm rubbing it up and down, and then it tingles a lot and feels real nice, then I feel like I'm gonna pee so I stop, Sir." Cor said quickly as he felt his little dickie tingle in his pink Speedos. "Oh, my beautiful boy, so you've never come?" Zed asked. Cor still didn't know what that meant, but shook his head "No." because he guessed that he hadn't.

"Today is going to be so, so special for you, boy." Zed told Cor as he took hold of Cor's hand and pulled him onto the bed. Gently with one of his large hands he pushed Cor on the chest back so that he laid down on the bed. He pulled down Cor's pink Speedos and got his first look at the boy's little dickie. Zed thought it looked cute, just the type of dickie that he loved to lock up in a boy-pleaser. "It's going to be special because you are going to boy-gasm for the very first time, and get your very first boy-pleaser, and..." Zed said pausing and looking at Cor with a mysterious grin.

Cor bit his lip. "And... And... what, Sir?" he asked feeling excited. "And, maybe you will get to taste your first load of Daddy's man-cream too, boy." Zed said. "Yes please, Sir." Cor said even though he was more confused. "Oh! What's this, boy?" Zed said as he found the boy-plug in Cor's butt. "It's one of Brodie's, Daddy Zed." Clint said from the other bed. "Don't interrupt, boy." Darion said, rolling Clint over and spanking him again, making Clint moan again. "Oh, so you know Daddy Kurtis and Brodie, boy?" Zed asked curiously as he played with the boy-plug, pulling it out of Cor with a *pop!* then pushing it back in. "Yes, Sir. Brodie is my friend, Sir." Cor told him. "Well, keep it safe for him then, boy." Zed said.

It was the first time that Cor's little dickie had been touched by anybody else when Zed touched it. Cor was surprised that the black man's fingers were so soft and gentle, he had seen Zed rubbing his cock hard and fast and was scared that the black man was going to do that to him. But Zed gently rubbed Cor little dickie up and down holding it in two fingers. "You like this, boy?" asked Zed. Cor nodded and gasped as the feeling in his dickie got better and better. "Yes, Sir!" he said eagerly but then moan as Zed stopped stroking him. "Do you want some more, boy?" Zed asked and Cor nodded saying "Yes, Sir."

"Do you want me to make you boy-gasm, boy?" Zed asked Cor who was panting now. "Yes, Sir!" Cor said nodding quickly again. "Even though you don't know what that is or what I'm gonna do to you, boy?" Zed said. "Yes please, Sir! This feels so awesome, whatever you do to me will feel awesome too, Sir!" Cor told Zed as he squirmed on the bed, his little dickie feeling the best it ever had. "Good boy, let me make you boy-gasm like a good little boy." Zed told Cor as he speeded up the stroking again. "S-sir!" Cor gasped out as he pushed his hips up in the air, the feeling in his little dickie getting too much for him.

"I'm gonna pee, Sir!" Cor said in a panic. He wanted Zed to stop touching his little dickie before he embarrassed himself but at the same time he wanted the black to to keep touching because he could feel something wonderful coming. Cor moaned and wiggled his hips as Zed stopped stroking him. "Do you trust me, boy?" Zed asked. "Yes, Sir!" Cor said panting. "Do you want me to touch your little dickie and give you a boy-gasm, boy?" Zed asked. "Yes, Sir! But I don't want to pee first, Sir!" Cor said urgently.

"You won't pee, trust me, boy." Zed said as he started playing with Cor's little dickie again. "Just wait and you'll have the first and best boy-gasm of your life." he told the moaning and panting boy. "Okay, Sir." Cor managed to say. Zed kept stroking Cor's dickie faster and faster as Cor desperately tried not to pee. But he couldn't stop himself forever and finally with a loud shout of "Yes!" he boy-gasmed for the very first time. He knew he wasn't peeing but something was coming out of his little dickie. It wasn't as runny as pee and it came out in bursts and not a long stream.

Cor had put his arm over his eyes as he laid really still on the bed. Having his first boy-gasm had tired him out and made his little dickie soft for the first time in days or maybe weeks since he had first met Kurtis and Brodie. "Was... Was that a boy-gasm, Sir?" he asked breathlessly. "Yes it was, special boy." Zed said as Cor heard him move about. Cor moaned as he felt Zed touch his little dickie again, it was really sensitive but was starting to get a little bit hard again. He felt Zed put a ring over his little dickie then push it down and pull his little balls through. Then he felt a short hard tube being put over his dickie too.

"Here, take this, boy." Zed said putting a small key into one of Cor's hands. Usually a Daddy would just lock a boy's little dickie in a boy-pleaser by himself, but Zed was different. Not only did he just love to lock a boy-pleaser on a boy who had just had his very first boy-gasm, but he loved watching them turn the key in the lock, locking themselves in the boy-pleaser! "What is it, Sir?" Cor asked. "It's the key to your boy-pleaser." Zed told Cor. "Does that mean I can unlock it whenever I want to, Sir? Because boy-gasms are awesome and I wanna do that to myself every day, Sir!" Cor said back.

"No, my special boy." Zed said, "I want you to lock your boy-pleaser and give me the key, even knowing that you won't have a boy-gasm again until I let you." Cor was shocked! He just had the best feeling the the world and now Zed wanted him to stop himself form having it again! "And when you do that, I will be your Daddy." Zed said looking at Cor's shocked face. "R-really, Sir?" asked Cor amazed. Was Zed Tirrell really going to be his Daddy? "Of course, my special boy." Cor took a deep breath, reached down with the key, put it in the lock, locked his boy-pleaser and gave the key to Zed. "Daddy?" Cor asked in a quiet voice. "Yes, my special little boy." Zed said as he leaned forward and kissed Cor on the lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A message from Andrew**
> 
> Hi everyone! My name is Andrew, I'm new here, and this is the first story like this I've ever written, so I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> I would love to hear what you think about it, you can email me at: andrew.brasher@yandex.com


	5. The First Time He Got A Taste

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Cor Farley, 12; Zed Tirrell, 26; Darion Hyde, 28; Clint Levit, 14;*

Cor moaned softly as Daddy Zed broke their kiss, he tried to lean forward to kiss his Daddy on his big lips again and feel the the big black man's long tongue swirling around in his mouth. "Kiss me again please, Daddy." Cor said to Daddy Zed pouting cutely and hoping his new Daddy would do it. "Not yet, special boy." Daddy Zed said ruffling Cor's head, "I wanna give you a taste of something special first, special boy." Cor was excited "What's that, Daddy?" he asked feeling more awake now. Daddy Zed ran one of his big fingers through the splashes of boy-cream on Cor's belly and held it up for Cor to taste.

"What is it, Daddy?" Cor asked, not knowing what boy-cream was because he had never had a boy-gasm before. "It's boy-cream and it's delicious, special boy." Daddy Zed told him as he tasted Cor's first shot of boy-cream. "I want some, Daddy!" Cor said quickly, noticing that there was not much left on his belly. Even though it felt like the biggest boy-gasm a boy had ever had, there was only a little bit of boy-cream that Cor shot out. "Here, special boy." Daddy Zed said scooping some more up and pushing his thick finger into Cor's mouth. Cor moaned as he tasted his own boy-cream, some of his own boy-juice from when Daddy Zed was stroking him, and some of Daddy Zed's man-juice that was still on his finger.

"Mmm! That tastes lovely, Daddyy!" Cor said after sucking on Daddy Zed's finger for nearly two minute. "Can I have another boy-gasm so I can taste some more, Daddy?" he asked hopefully. His little dickie was getting really hard in his boy-protector again and he felt like he would have another boy-gasm if Daddy Zed unlocked him and just *looked* at it! "Not yet, special boy." Daddy Zed said with a chuckle "But I want you to remember how good that felt and that you locked your ow little dickie in a boy-pleaser so that it could feel better next time. And when I've decided that you've been a very very good boy, then I'll let you have a boy-gasm again and you can taste all of your boy-cream then, special boy."

"Aww." Cor said wanting more than almost anything to have a boy-gasm again. "I really wanna, but I trust you, Daddy Zed." he told the black man. "Mm, that;s my special boy." Daddy Zed said, kissing Cor again. Cor could taste the last little bit of boy-cream that was on Daddy Zed's tongue and ran his own tongue around his Daddy's mouth trying to find more. "Here, special boy." Daddy Zed said moving his hand down to rub his finger over the end of Cor's boy-pleaser and collecting a big drop of his boy-juice. "You can have all the boy-juice you want, drink it up whenever you can, it will make you big and strong." Daddy Zed told Cor pushing his finger into Cor's mouth again.

"Yeah it does, Daddy Zed!" Cor heard Clint say from the other bed. Cor turned still keeping his Daddy's finger in his mouth to look at the other boy. Clint was cooping a long sticky stream of boy-juice from the end of his own boy-protector and sucking it off his finger. "Ow!" said Clint as Daddy Darion spanked him again. "Don't interrupt Daddy Zed when he's showing telling his boy important things, boy." Daddy said telling Clint off. Cor knew that he would drink all the boy-juice that he could because he wanted to become like Clint. "Well, maybe not the liking being spanked bit, that's weird." Cor thought to himself even though he remembered that the light spanks on his butt that Daddy Darion had given him made his little dickie tingle.

While Daddy Zed kept feeding Cor blobs of boy-juice Cor started to think of a couple of questions that he wanted to ask Daddy Zed. Actually he had lots of questions that he wanted to asked, but there two seemed more important right now. "Daddy Zed, why do you always call me 'special boy', I'm not special, I'm just normal." Cor asked while Daddy Zed's finger was collecting more boy-juice. "Because you are the most special boy I have ever met. I wouldn't have made you my boy if I didn't think you were. You are beautiful and sexy, special boy." Daddy Zed told Cor, patting him on the head. "Thank you Daddy Zed." Cor said quietly a small tear running from his eye. He wasn't sad, he was very very happy.

"Can a boy drink Daddy-juice too, Daddy?" Cor asked after he rubbed the tear away, "And is Daddy-cream like boy-cream, you said that maybe I could try some, Daddy." he added hopefully. "Of course a boy can drink Daddy-juice, and Daddy-cream is thicker and tastier than boy-cream, special boy." Cor grinned "Wow!" he thought, "My boy-cream tasted great so I really hope Daddy will let me drink some of his Daddy-cream!" Daddy Zed smiled, "If you want some you can have some now, special boy." he told Cor, "But you will have to drink it direct from the source." he added with a grin. "The source, Daddy?" Cor asked confused.

"Here, special boy." Daddy Zed said, pulling Cor to the edge of the bed and getting him to slide of the edge. He turned Cor around so that he was facing the end of the bed. Daddy Zed sat himself on the end of the bed, his big muscular legs either side of Cor. The big black cock between Daddy Zed's legs bobbed in front of Cor's face. "Wow!" said Cor as he saw a drop of Daddy-juice run down from the slit. "Catch it with your tongue, special boy." Daddy Zed told Cor who stuck his tongue out and licked the drop of Daddy-juice off of Daddy Zed's big dick. "Wow! it's so tasty, Daddy!" Cor said happily. "Yes, keep licking, special boy." Daddy Zed said.

It was sweet and a bit salty but Cor loved it anyway. He licked all of the Daddy-juice up that he could, them the big purple head where is was coming from in thick clear streams and all along the really really long dick where it sometimes escaped to running down nearly to the big black sac holding Daddy Zed's balls. "Mm, that's it my special boy." Daddy Zed said to him, "Lick Daddy's bug balls too, special boy." Looking up to Daddy Zed he was not sure what to do. He knew his little boy balls were sensitive and he didn't want to hurt Daddy Zed. "Hey, like this Cor!" he heard Clint say from the other side of the room.

Clint was on his knees between Daddy Darion's legs just like he was between Daddy Zed's legs. Clint hand his small white hand wrapped around Daddy Darion's big dick holding it out the way so that he could lick and suck on his Daddy's big full balls. He was slowly rubbing his hand up and down it too the Daddy-juice flowing down it making it really slide-y. Trying to copy Clint the best he could, because he had never had something so big and hard in his hand before, he started to stroke Daddy Zed's big black dick. That was the easy part, he knew he was doing a good job by the way Daddy Zed was moaning.

Cor touched Daddy Zed's big black ball sac with the tip of his pink tongue and did a tiny little lick. "It that okay, Daddy?" he asked. "Mm, that felt wonderful, special boy." Daddy Zed told him, making Cor smile. "Use your whole tongue now, really lick my big black balls, special boy." Cor did what his Daddy told him too and made his tongue as flat as possible and did a big lick all the way across the and onto the big black dick too. "They taste salty and sweaty, but they taste real good too!" Cor thought to himself as he kept licking Daddy Zed's balls. He could really smell them now too, they smelled sweaty but really powerful, like the smell a whole locker-room of big strong men but just coming from his Daddy's balls!

"Wow! The smell is making my head feel fuzzy." Cor thought as he kept licking. It was making his own little dickie hard and making it throb in his boy-pleaser too. He reached down and found that he was leaking loads of boy-juice. He scooped it all up and giggled as he spread it over Daddy Zed's balls and licked it all up. The taste was really nice, mixing sweaty balls, boy-juice and Daddy-juice all together, he didn't think anything could taste better than this. "Look what Clint is doing to Daddy Darion, special boy." Daddy Zed told him. Cor didn't want to stop licking Daddy Zed's balls, but he did what his Daddy told him to anyway.

Clint was still rubbing Daddy Darion's thick black dick with one hand, the Daddy-juice now running over it because Daddy Darion was leaking so much. But he had stopped licking Daddy Darion's balls and was holding them very gently in his other hand and gently squeezing and rubbing them. Daddy Darion obviously liked it by the way he was moaning. The other thing Clint was doing now with his tongue was licking Dadyy Darion's butt-hole! Cor immediately wanted to say "Ew! Why is he doing that, Daddy?" but then he remembered just how good it had felt to let Bax lick his butt-hole out to get it ready for his boy-plug.

Cor looked up at his Daddy moving his mouth away from Daddy Zed's big balls but carefully taking hold of them with gentle fingers. He was expecting Daddy Zed to tell him to lick his black and pink hole, Cor could see the inside of it winking at him every now and then. But his Daddy didn't saw anything, he just looked down at his special boy kneeling on the floor playing with his big black dick and big black balls and waited. Cor wondered why Daddy Zed wasn't telling him to lick his butt-hole like Clint was doing to Daddy Darion. He thought about it every hard. "Oh!" he thought to himself suddenly knowing the answer "It's like my boy-protector, Daddy Zed wants me to do it by myself and not ask him."

He was nervous, what if he was actually wrong? Cor tried to keep looking into Daddy Zed's eyes as he moved his head and mouth under the big black balls. If he was doing something wring, Daddy Zed would tell him right? Or maybe Daddy Zed wanted him to do something wrong so that he could spank Cor like Daddy Darion spanks Clint. "No, if Daddy Zed wanted to spank me, he would just do it." thought Cor. He was so close to Daddy Zed's butt-hole now he could smell it. He was glad it didn't smell lile poop, but it did smell like Daddy Zed's ball, but maybe even a bit stronger. When his tongue touched it he was happy that it didn't taste like poop either, it tasted like Daddy Zed's balls, but ten times better!

Cor licked all around Daddy Zed's butt-hole, he even kissed it a few times. He had heard of butt-kissing of course and everyone who said it had always made it sound like something bad. But obviously none of those people had ever tried it at least not with a Daddy, because Cor though he would like nothing more than to lick Daddy Zed's butt-hole forever. "Mm, you're so good at the that, special boy." Cor heard Daddy Zed moan. "Thank you Daddy!" Cor said stopping licking for the shorts time possible. "You wanna taste something better, special boy?" asked Daddy Zed. "What can taste better than this, Daddy?" Cor asked.

"Take a look at what Clint is doing to Daddy Darion, special boy." Daddy Zed told Cor. He looked again and saw that Clint had stopped licking Daddy Darion's butt-hole and had the whole big purple plumb size head of Daddy Darion's big black dick in his mouth. "Wow! How does it fit, Daddy?" Cor asked amazed at what he as seeing. Daddy Zed chuckled, "You'd be surprised where a Daddy-dick can fit if you want it badly enough, special boy." he told Cor mysteriously. "Why don't you try licking all around it and sucking on the tip first before you try taking the whole thing." he added. "Okay, Daddy." Cor said back sounding a little sad.

"Oh, don't worry, Clint couldn't take Daddy Darion's whole big purple head for ages when his first became Daddy Darion's boy, you've got plenty of time to practice, so just try your best, special boy." Daddy Zed said as Cor started to lick and suck on the head of the big black cock. Daddy Zed's Daddy-juice still tasted real good, but not quite as good as his balls or butt-hole. But Cor kept licking and sucking anyway because Daddy Zed had told him to. "Wasn't there something else Daddy Zed was going to let me taste?" Cor thought to himself as he felt Daddy Zed's cock getting harder in his hand and the big black ball sac started to tighten.

"Oh yeah! Keep your mouth right there, over the tip, special boy." Daddy Zed called out, holding Cor's head firmly but gently in place. Suddenly Cor's mouth was filled with the most deliciously wonderful thing he had ever tasted. It was thick and salty and creamy and hot and gooey. It squirted all over his tongue and all around his mouth coating every part of it. There was so much of it and he had to drink it all down even though he wanted to keep it in his mouth to taste the flavour for forever. "Wow! Daddy!" Cor said nearly choking on the massive load of Daddy-cream still in his mouth, "That was awesome, can I have some more, Daddy!?"

"Not you, special boy." Daddy Zed said, patting Cor on the head, "I think you need a nap before you go back to your room, special boy." Cor shook his head. "But I'm not tired Daddy!" he tried to say, but yawned halfway though, making Daddy Zed, Daddy Darion and Clint who was licking his lips clean of Daddy Darion's Daddy-cream all laugh. "Here, why don't you have a nap and listen to some special music that's on your phone, special boy." Daddy Zed said. "Special music, Daddy?" asked Cor confused. "Yes, it's special music I've made just for you, and maybe some of your special friends if I say they can listen to it, special boy."

Unknown to Cor while he was having his first boy-gasm, Daddy Darion and Clint had been putting several albums of Daddy Zed's special secret hypnosis music onto Cor's phone for him to listen to. And that is what Cor was listen to right now, almost as soon as the song started he had fallen into a hypnotic sleep, a bit like the one Daddy Darion and Clint had put him into earlier, but this one was one of Daddy Zed's special songs so it was a lot stronger. Cor's little dickie got so hard and felt so good inside his boy-pleaser as he listened making him want to listen even more.

"I think someone deserves a reward for bringing you such a special boy, don't you Zed?" asked Daddy Darion grinning and looking at Clint. "Just seeing Cor have his first boy-gasm, wearing a boy-pleaser and being my new boy-brother is good enough for me, Daddy Zed." Clint told the big black man. "Oh no, I think you deserve a special reward, boy." Daddy Zed told Clint. "Maybe can you hypnotize me with your big black cock, Daddy Zed?" Clint asked hopefully. "Of course, boy." Daddy Zed said standing up, his cock already swinging side to side.

"Just watch it swing and come closer, boy." Daddy Zed said as Clint's little dick throbbed in his boy-pleaser. Clint was watching it his eyes already closing just a bit as Daddy Zed moved closer. "That's it, keep watching my powerful big black cock." Daddy Zed said getting closer still. Clint's eyes were nearly fully closed and his little dick was leaking tons of boy-juice as Daddy Zed stopped right in front of his face. Clint could smell Daddy Zed's balls and that was hypnotizing him too. "3... 2... 1... *splat*" Daddy Zed counted down then tapped Clint's forehead with his wet cock. "Sleep!" he said as Clint went limp and collapsed onto the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A message from Andrew**
> 
> Hi everyone! My name is Andrew, I'm new here, and this is the first story like this I've ever written, so I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> I would love to hear what you think about it, you can email me at: andrew.brasher@yandex.com


	6. The First Time With Someone He Knows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Cor Farley, 12; Xavier Duke, 22; Deacon Emmet, 11; Simon Farley, 37;*

Cor was in a bit of a daze as he walked back to the hotel room he shared with his Dad. He was still wearing Clint's Speedos, "Hey, you can wear mine and I'll wear yours and we can swap back tomorrow maybe. Won't that be cool?" Clint had asked him before he left Daddy Zed's room. "Yeah!" Cor said because he liked how the tights pink Speedos pushed his boy-plug into his butt and made it run the nice spots inside there. And even though it was a bit embarrassing he also liked the way it showed off his boy-pleaser. He had given Daddy Zed a big kiss on the lips with lots of tongue before he picked his backpack up and left the room.

On the way back Cor was surprised to see so many Daddys and boys in the hotel and around the pool and everywhere else. "How did I not notice all these big black Daddys or boys wearing boy-pleasers before?" he thought as he paused to watch a Daddy put his hand down the back of a boy's swim shorts to play with the boy's butt. "Like what you see, boy?" asked a Daddy who had walked up behind Cor with him noticing. He did notice when the Daddy pushed on and wiggled his boy-plug. Cor let out a happy little squeak and pushed back against the Daddy's hand. "Who's your Daddy, boy?" the big black man asked Cor.

"It's Daddy Zed, Sir." Cor said calling the black man "Sir." because he didn't know the Daddy's name. "Oh, I know Zed. Did he give you a boy-gasm, boy?" the Daddy asked. "Yes, Sir. My first one ever, Sir." The Daddy smiled "Did you enjoy it, boy?" he asked. "Oh yes, Sir!" Cor said happily. "And did Zed say if you can play with other Daddys, boy?" the Daddy asked. "Yes he did, Sir. But he said I'm not allowed to have any more boy-gasms until he says so, Sir." Cor said a little sadly not knowing when he would have a boy-gasm again. "Call me Daddy Xavier, pretty boy." Daddy Xavier said. "Yes, Daddy Xavier." Cor said with a smile.

"Oh, Daddy Xavier!" Cor moaned suddenly as Daddy Xavier's big black thumbs rubbed over Cor's little pink nipples. No-one had touched Cor like that there before, but he really like it. Daddy Xavier kept rubbing Cor's nipple round and round, sometime giving them a little flick to the side or running his thumb down over the to watch them pop back up. Cor was really enjoying the feeling and it was making his little dickie hard in his boy-pleaser. "You like this don't you, pretty boy." Daddy Xavier asked. "Yes, Daddy Xavier." Cor moaned.

"Ow, Daddy Xavier!" cried Cor. Daddy Xavier and just roughly pinched one of Cor's nipples and it had hurt! "Did you like that, pretty boy?" Daddy Xavier asked, pinching the other nipple with his other hand. "No... Ow!... Daddy Xavier." Cor said wanting to step back away from Daddy Xavier but thinking that Daddy Zed might be mad at him if he stopped playing with another Daddy. Daddy Xavier took hold of both nipple and twisted the in opposite directions. "Ow, Daddy Xavier. That hurts, Daddy Xavier." Cor said again.

"Only a little bit, pretty boy. It will feel good soon, just look at your boy-pleaser, I can see you leaking boy-juice out of it when I do this, pretty boy." Daddy Xavier said, giving Cor's nipple another twist. Cor didn't say "Ow!" this time, and he did notice that his nipples were actually feeling a little bit good now. He also notice the dark wet spot on his pink Speedos where his little dickie was leaking boy-juice out of his boy-protector. "It does feel good a little bit, Daddy Xavier." Cor said. "See I told you so, now run along, I've got to meet my boy soon, pretty boy."

Cor nodded and started to walk away to go to his hotel room. "Goodbye, that was fun, Daddy Xavier." he told the black man. As Daddy Xavier watched Cor walking away for a minute, he saw Cor experimentally rubbing and squeezing his own nipples. Daddy Xavier loved to teach boy, especially pretty boys like Cor, about how their little pink nipples and make them feel good. Even if it also give them just a little bit of pain. "I wonder if this is how Clint feels when Daddy Darion spanks his butt?" Cor thought to himself as he kept walking and playing with his nipple. "Does his butt hurt but feel good at the same time?"

Cor stood at the door to his hotel room felling nervous for two reasons. One was that he was wearing a bright pink Speedo that he hadn't been when he left the room this morning. He was worried what his Dad would say and how he would explain the wet boy-juice patch and the boy-pleaser that looked so obvious. The second reason was that he thought he could hear his Dad moaning inside, but it didn't sound like he was hurt, it sounds more like a happy moan. Maybe even the sort of happy moan he had made while Daddy Zed was making boy-gasm. Quietly he opened the door, he would have a quick look and if his Dad was busy making himself feel good he would go again.

Cor opened the door carefully and snook inside putting his bag down on the little table next to the door. He could hear his Dad louder now and the man was moaning and saying "Yes!" Cor would of turned around right away after hearing that but he heard another voice say "Good boy, Simon." Curious he sneaked forward to see who it was. Cor was shocked to see that it was a black boy who looked younger than him. The black boy was kneeling between Cor's Dad's legs and pushing his hips backwards and forwards. But what surprised Cor more what seeing a black plastic boy-pleaser around his Dad's dickie.

"Hey, sissy boy." the black boy said turning to look at Cor. "Hello, Sir." Cor said back respectfully. "You didn't tell me your son was a sissy and has got a Daddy too, Simon." the black boy said. The black boy who's name was Deacon liked to call adults by their first name, especially adults who wore boy-pleasers, and really especially his own boy, Cor's Dad! "He's not and he doesn't, Daddy." Simon said looking at Cor too. He noticed his son's bright pink Speedos which weren't his, the bulge in the front of the showing of the boy-pleaser and the big wet spot of boy-juice.

"I just got a Daddy and my boy-pleaser today, Sir." Cor told Daddy Deacon "And I dind't know my Dad had a Daddy or boy-pleaser too, Sir!" Daddy Deacon smiled, "Cool! This is going to be so much fun, sissy boy!" he said pulling his slim Daddy-dick out of Simon's butt, who moaned sadly because he enjoyed it being in there, and walked over to Cor, looking at him all over. "Who is your Daddy, sissy boy?" Daddy Deacon asked Cor. "It's Daddy Zed, Sir." Cor told him which made him smile even more. "I know Zed. How many boy-gasms have you had, sissy boy?" Daddy Deacon asked. Cor blushed at having to say out loud in front of his Dad.

"Only one, and Daddy put my boy-pleaser straight onto me after it, Sir." Cor said. "Oh, he just put it on you and locked it up did he, sissy boy?" asked Daddy Deacon. The way Daddy Deacon asked, Cor thought he knew what Cor was about to say but wanted his Dad to hear it too. "No, Sir. Daddy told me that I would have to lock it myself and give him the key and only have another boy-gasm if he lets me, Sir." Cor said. "What else did you do, sissy boy?" Daddy Deacon asked, he seemed to be really enjoying making Cor tell him this stuff with Cor's Dad listening. "I licked Daddy's big black dick and his big black balls and licked his butt-hole and drank down his Daddy-cream, Sir." Cor told Daddy Deacon.

"Cool, sit down on your bed and take off your pink Speedos, I'm going to call Zed, sissy boy." Daddy Deacon said pointing to the other bed and walked to the phone. Cor did as he was told and looked at his Dad when he took off the Speedos. "Where did you get them from, Son?" Simon asked. "From my new friend Clint, he's Daddy Darion's boy, Dad." Cor said. "Oh! I know Daddy Darion too, Son." Simon said. "What!" said Cor sounding shocked and anger. He dropped his pink Speedos "Why didn't you tell me you know Daddy Darion, Dad? He's one of my favourite rappers!!" Simon apologised to Cor "Sorry, I did not know, Son."

Simon watched his son taking off his pink Speedos. "Did Daddy Zed give you that boy-plug too, Son?" he asked Cor. "No, that was a present from Brodie. He's Daddy Kurtis' boy, Dad." Cor told his Dad. "So you must of been wearing it on the journey here then, Son." Simon said. "Yes! It felt really good in my butt as were were driving, Dad." Cor told his Dad. "Do you like being Daddy Zed's boy, Son?" Simon asked. "Yeah, it's a lot of fun. I've met a few Daddys now, but Daddy Zed is the best, Dad!" Cor said. "Do you want one of these to make you more excited?" asked Simon giving Cor a Yaba tablet. "Okay Dad." Cor said taking it and swallowing it, he didn't know what it was but he trusted his Dad.

Over at the phone Daddy Deacon was talking to Daddy Zed. "Hey Zed, you'll never guess who I just met, Simon's son... Yeah, you know him too, he's called... Hey, what's your name..." Daddy Deacon looked and Cor and Cor said "It's Cor, Sir." Daddy Deacon kept taking to Daddy Zed. "You're not going to believe this, but it's your new boy Cor!... Yeah, he is kinda cute isn't he.... Yeah he was leaking loads, I bet some other Daddys played with him while he was walking back here... Is it okay if I play with him too?... Okay... Okay... No, I won't let him do that... Okay... Thanks, Zed!" Daddy Deacon hung up the phone and turned to Cor.

"Your Daddy said that I could play with you for a while, sissy boy." Daddy Deacon said. "Thank you, Sir." Cor said wondering if Daddy Zed had said that Daddy Beacon was allowed to let him have a boy-gasm. "Call me Daddy Deacon, sissy boy." the black boy said as he got onto the bed and pushed Cor down onto his back. "Nice, you've got a boy-plug too, sissy boy." Daddy Deacon said. Cor told Daddy Deacon about how he got the boy-plug and everything that happened at Daddy Kurtis' house. He heard his Dad moan from the other bed as he told Daddy Deacon about Bax licking his butt-hole. "I know Kurtis too, and it sounds like Simon wants to meet Bax too, sissy boy."

Daddy Deacon took out Cor's boy-plug and put it to one side. "I'm going to be using my Daddy-dick in your butt-hole, sissy boy." he told Cor. "Thank you, I've never had anything but my boy-plug in my butt-hole befoe, are you going to shoot your Daddy-cream into my butt and make me boy-gasm too, Daddy Deacon." Cor asked hopefully. "No, I can't make Daddy-cream yet, but I am going to have a lot of Daddy-gasms in your butt, but you're not going to have any boy-gasms, I promised Zed I wouldn't let you, no matter how good I make you feel, sissy boy."

Daddy Deacon pushing his long slim black Daddy-dick into Cor's butt-hole and it immediately touched that wonderful spot inside him that his boy-plug sometimes touched. It made Cor feel like he was going to have a boy-gasm straight away! But Daddy Deacon stopped. "I know you were going to have a boy-gasm, but I'm not going to let you, sissy boy." Daddy Deacon told Cor. "My special trick is being able to fuck boys in the butt and not let them boy-gasm if I don't want to, isn't that right Simon." the black boy said, looking over to Cor's Dad. "Yes it is, you can have as many Daddy-gasms as you want, but not let a boy have a boy-gasm, Daddy Deacon!" Simon said.

Daddy Deacon pumped his hips and his Daddy-dick into Cor for ages. He did it slow and fast, he did it in just a little bit and really deep. He made Cor lay on his back and get up on his knees. He did it hard and he did it gently. Lots of times he stopped, shaking and moaning as he had a big Daddy-gasm in Cor's butt, but never squirted any Daddy-cream. Cor's little dickie was so hard in his boy-pleaser and it was the best feeling next to having a boy-gasm. And he never had a boy-gasm! Even when he tried to push his butt back against Daddy Deacon's Daddy-dick to try to make it touch that wonderful spot some more.

Cor was exhausted by the time Daddy Deacon said it was time for him to go after so long feeling so good and not having a boy-gasm. "I was going to ask you if you wanted to clean my Daddy-dick with your mouth, sissy boy." the black boy said looking at Cor. "But I think you are too tired, sissy boy?" Cor could only moan as he curled up and fell asleep. "Aw, he is a cute little sissy boy isn't he, Simon." he said to Cor's Dad. "I bet you want to clean my Daddy-dick even though it's been in your butt and your son's butt don't you, Simon?" Daddy Deacon asked. "Yes, Daddy Deacon." Simon said moving over to suck Daddy Deacon's Daddy-dick clean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A message from Andrew**
> 
> Hi everyone! My name is Andrew, I'm new here, and this is the first story like this I've ever written, so I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> I would love to hear what you think about it, you can email me at: andrew.brasher@yandex.com


	7. The First Time He Showed His Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Cor Farley, 12; Tobias Seak, 25; Kurtis Samson, 19; Deacon Emmet, 11; Benjamin Rhodes, 15; Linwood Edwardson, 30; Isaac Waller, 23; Elroy Waller, 27; Felix Batts, 19; Baxter (dog), 2; Brodie Wilkinson, 13; Mattie Hayes, 11; Nicky Haden, 11; Rex Frome, 12; Billy Hobbes, 10; Harry Hobbes, 15; Simon Farley, 37;*

The summer holidays were almost over and Cor would be going back to school soon. But before that his Dad had promised to take Cor and a few of his friends camping overnight. Now that Cor knew that his Dad was a boy like him, had a Daddy and wore a boy-pleaser he asked if Daddy Kurtis and Brodie could come along too. Simon, Cor's Dad, had said yes so his new friend and his new friend's Daddy would be coming with them. Cor had told Daddy Zed who was his own Daddy too and Daddy Zed said that he would talk to Daddy Kurtis about making the trip extra special. It was Brodie who suggested to Cor's other friends that they all wear diapers on the long journey so they wouldn't have to stop.

Cor immediately said that was a good idea and his Dad said he would wear one too so that the boys would feel better about it. Daddy Kurtis wouldn't wear on because Daddys don't wear them. It was easy to convince Mattie and Nicky who were in the year below Cor and were boyfriends. Billy Hobbes who didn't go to Cor's school because he was too young thought it was a good idea too because he often had to pee during long car journeys. Rex who was in Cor's year but not in any of his classes said he didn't care and would do what ever everyone else did. The only one who was a problem was Billy's older brother Harry Hobbes.

Harry was 3 years ahead of Cor and about to go into his last year of school before going to college so he thought he was way too old to be wearing diapers, even though Cor and Brodie told him that they were made for bigger boys and not babies and that Brodie wore them most of the time. It was Daddy Zed who came to the rescue. Cor had told Daddy Zed about the problem and Daddy Zed sent Cor some new music to give just to Harry. Cor had shared some of the music that Daddy Zed had given him to all of his friends going on the trip, expect for some special ones that were just for him.

After listening to the special songs a few times Harry agreed to wear a diaper but he was still very grump about it. Daddy Kurtis and Brodie helped most of the boys get into their diapers. Simon did his own in a separate room and so did Harry. Cor thought it was weird that Harry didn't want to show off his bigger dickie, he liked seeing other dickies and showing his own off too. When Daddy Kurtis changed Brodie and put Cor's diapers on them Mattie and Nicky seemed really interested in their boy-pleasers.

So when Daddy Kurtis was changing them he told Mattie and Nicky a little bit about them. Billy thought they looked weird and laughed but after a minute didn't seem to care about them and Rex as usual didn't really make a fuss. Cor helped Brodie put diapers on Billy and Rex. After everyone had gotten their diapers on the helped to load the minibus that Simon had hired they all got in and they started to drive to the camp ground. Shortly after they started Daddy Kurtis handed them all apart from Simon bottle of what looked a bit like Gatorade but what he said was his own special recipe.

"Thank you Kurtis." all the boys said at once, even Cor and Brodie. Daddy Kurtis had told them only to use his first name because the other boys wouldn't understand yet.... Simon was driving with Daddy Kurtis sitting in the passenger seat next to him. In the first row behind them was Brodie sate behind Daddy Kurtis, Cor sat in the middle and Harry sat behind Simon looking grumpy. In the second row Nicky was sat behind Brodie, Billy was sat behind Cor, and Mattie was sat behind Harry. In the last row Rex sat with Bax, Daddy Kurtis' dog, which made him smile. Cor hadn't seen Rex smile much and thought "I think Rex like animals a lot more than he does people."

Once all the boys including Cor had finished their drinks Brodie whispered into Cor's ear "Do you want to know what was in it?" Cor was feeling a bit odd and he kind of notice the other boys were acting a little odd too. "Yeah, what's in it?" he whispered back. Brodie grinned widely, "There's blue food colouring, some diuretics to make you pee, some Yaba to make everyone exhilarated and aroused so I bet everyone else has got a half boner by now, and topped up with Daddy Kurtis' and my pee!" he said. "It's got Daddy Kurtis' pee in it?" asked Cor whispering so no-one else could hear. "Cool!"

They were about halfway to the camp ground when Cor heard Mattie sighing from behind him. "Did you just pee in your diaper?" asked Nicky his boyfriend. "Yeah I did, it was cool." Mattie said pressing the front of his diaper to feel the pee ion his dickie. "I'm going to do it too!" Nicky said and sighed. "I wanna do it too too!" Billy said trying to force our his pee but not being able to. "Stop trying to be a baby." said Harry nastily. Billy looked like he was going to cry so Mattie and Nicky hugged him. Brodie had peed in his diaper too, but didn't make a big deal out of it, he had done it hundreds of times already.

"Only babies pee... Oh!" Harry said and suddenly started peeing into his diaper without being able to stop himself. Billy hald stood up to try to look over the seat to see his big brother peeing. "Ooooh!" Billy said and dropped back down into his seat. He spread his legs and giggled. "I'm peeing now!" he shouted happily. "I'm peeing too!" said Brodie lying but wanting to encourage Billy who he thought was cute. "Yeah, me too!" Said Cor, smiling as he felt his pee squirt out of the end of his boy-pleaser to fill his diaper. It felt hot and warm and really nice. "Does Brodie feel like this all the time?" he wondered and thought it might be cool to wear diapers more often.

"It's okay, I'm doing it too Harry." Simon said from the front so the older boy would not be upset. "Okay. Um... Sorry Billy." Harry said to his brother, knowing now that none of them could hold it. "Ahh." said Rex from the back, he was the last one to pee in his diaper. "Um... Excuse me Mr. Kurtis, but does Bax need to pee too? He can go in my diaper if he needs to." Rex said blushing bright red as he offered to let the dog pee in his diaper. "That's nice." though Cor, he hadn't thought about what would happen if Bax needed to pee. Daddy Kurtis chuckled, "It's okay Rex, Baxter can hold his pee like I can, but if he did need to I'm sure he'd love to do it in your diaper."

When they got to the camp ground Daddy Kurtis and Simon got out of the minibus first. Cor saw a small black flash jump up and wrap itself around Simon. Twisting in his seat to look out of the windscreen Cor saw it was Daddy Deacon! "I wonder if that is what Daddy Zed meant by the trip being 'extra special'?" thought Cor. Daddy Kurtis opened the side door and helped Brodie out keeping hold of the boys small white hand in his big black one. "Let me help you Cor." said a deep rumbling voice that made Cor's little dickie go super hard in his boy-pleaser. Cor looked around and said. "Oh! It's Dad-Mr. Tobias!" meaning it was Daddy Tobias Seak, Daddy Darious' rap partner and one of Daddy Zed's best friends.

"Wow!" said Harry seeing Daddy Tobias but was interrupted when an black boy of about his age leaned into the minibus offered his hand to help Harry out. Harry smiled now knowing at least there would be someone his age there and not just little kids and adults. Next three black Daddys helped Mattie, then Billy then Nicky out of the minibus. "There you go Billy Bear." the one who helped Billy said which made him giggle. "The man had picked Billy up and the boy was rubbing his face in the black man's big beard. "Haha, you're more of a bear than me!" Billy said laughing.

The two black men who had helped Mattie and Nicky out had matching rings on their fingers which Mattie and Nicky noticed. "Are you two married?" asked the two boys together curiously. "Yes, we are!" said both black men together. "Cool!" said both boys kissing each other. "We want to get married too!" the said. After them Rex was the last boy helped out of the minibus by a black man. "Just one moment please." he said to the black man respectfully as he stood on the grass. "Here Bax!" he called to Baxter who followed him out.

"Let's get all these boys out of their wet diapers." said the black men. "Yes please!" said all of the boys including Simon. Each boy was lead away by a black man to a different spot so that they could have their diapers removed. Mattie and Nicky went together with the two black men, and Bax followed Rex wagging his tail happily. Billy giggled when he saw a black boy who looked only a little bit older than himself taking Simon away to change him. Harry wasn't super happy with someone else changing him, even if they were the same age, but the drink he had had in the minibus had relaxed him so he didn't argue.

All the boys had their diapers removed and were left naked from the waist down. The two black men sorting out Mattie and Nicky who were called Isaac waller and Elroy Waller asked if the two boys would like to get married right now? "Yes! Yes!" cried Mattie and Nicky. "We'l give you a sissy-boy wedding then." the black men said taking out to very pretty wedding dresses. "Oh boy!" the two boys called, pulling off the rest of their clothes so that they could change. "They look so cute!" the said together. When they were dressed the black men started the ceremony, they giggled and acted out their parts properly as the black men acted as the priests.

"We now pronounce you sissy-boy wife and sissy-boy wife." the black men said to Mattie and Nicky. "You may now suck off the priests!" The boy were confused until the black men took out their big black cock. "Oh wow!" they said dropping to their knees and sucking. Mattie sucked Isaac and Nicky sucked Elroy. They had practised on each other loads so they sucked the black men really good. Once they had both swallowed a load of Daddy-cream they kissed each other swapping it between them. "You may now suck off your sissy-wife too." the black men said, watching Mattie and Nicky pull up their dresses, lay on the floor and start to 69!

"Hey! What are you doing?" Harry asked sharply as he felt something metal and cold go around his wrists. "I heard that you've been a bad boy! And you will call me Daddy Benjamin." the black teen called Benjamin Rhodes told him tightening the handcuffs, "You teased your brother, so you got to be punished!". The black teen held a brown bottle of extra strong poppers under Harry's nose. As Harry tried to say "You're not going to punish me!" he breathed in the poppers and went dizzy and his dickie went hard. The black teen started to rub Harry's dickie and he cried out "I'm going to shoot!" but he didn't have a boy-gasm. The black teen had stopped just before Harry had shot. He kept rubbing Harry's dickie and stopping not letting him have even one boy-gasm as punishment!

"I don't like seeing my brother punished, even if he is mean." Billy told the beard black man who was tickling Billy's tummy. "I know, but I'll do something to take your mind off it, Billy Bear. My name is Linwood Edwardson but, but you can called me Daddy Lin, and I know how to make cute boys feel good." the black man said using Billy's new nickname. The black man put another brown bottle of extra strong poopers under Billy's nose. "Breath in, this one will make you feel good, Billy Bear." he told the boy. Billy's head started to spin and his tiny dickie went the hardest it had ever been. Sitting billy in his lap the black man started to rub Billy's dickie. "Ooh! It's all tingly!" Billy cried out having his first boy-gasm. But the black man didn't stop, he just kept giving Billy boy-gasm after boy-gasm.

"I think you like dogs more than people, don't you, puppy?" asked the black man with Rex who was named Felix Batts. "Yes, I think I do." he told the black man. "Would you like to be one, puppy?" the black man asked taking out a pair of fuzzy dog ears, a collar and leash, and a boy-plug with a dog tail on it! "Oh yes please, Daddy Felix!" Rex said already using Daddy Felix's proper name, and going down and all four. The black man put the collar around Rex's neck and gently pushed the boy-plug with the tail and shaped like a doggie-dick into Rex's butt-hole. "Roll over, I think Bax wants to say thank you for for being so nice to him." Rex did, his dickie pointing into the air. Bax stood over him and started to lick it. Bax's big red doggie-dick was over Rex's face and the boy bent up his neck and started to suck it too!

"Mm, you did a good job getting all these boys to wear diapers, they looked so cute, boy." Daddy Kurtis told Brodie. "Yes they did, but I was the cutest right, Daddy?" Brodie asked with a pout. "I told Cor what as in the drinks too, he thought it was cool, Daddy." he added with a mischievous smile. "Well, I've been keeping some extra just for you, boy." Daddy Kurtis said taking his his big black dick. Brodie dropped to his knees and opened his mouth. Daddy Kurtis started to pee into it filling it quickly but Brodie swallowed it all. After Daddy Kurtis had finished peeing Brodie started to suck on his Daddy-dick and giving his Daddy a big Daddy-gasm and drinking a big load of Daddy-cream.

After Daddy Deacon had taken off Simon's pants and diaper he took his own pants off too, showing the man his his cute black bubble butt and tasty pink butt-hole. "I bet you've wanted to taste this every day since getting home from vacation, Simon?" he asked. "Yes, Daddy Deacon." said Simon licking his lips and drooling. Daddy Deacon laid back on a bench and pulled his legs up. "Go on then, lick my black butt-hole, Simon." Simon knelt down and pushed his face between Daddy Deacons butt cheeks, his pink tongue licking around and inside the black boy's pick butt-hole. "Make me Daddy-gasm, Simon!" Daddy Deacon cried as Simon's touch poked at Daddy Deacon's Daddy-button deep in his butt-hole.

Cor looked at all of his friends and his Dad being played with by all the black men and boys. "Everyone looks like they are having fun, boy." Daddy Tobias said hugging Cor from behind. "Yes they do, Daddy Tobias." Cor said. "Are we going to play, did Daddy Zed say we could, Daddy Tobias?" he asked hopefully. Daddy Tobias kissed Cor's neck, it was something he really liked doing to boys. "Mm, yes, he even said that you can have a boy-gasm for being so good and bringing all these boys to these Daddys, boy." Cor was so happy that he would get to boy-gasm again that he pushed out his hips so that Daddy Tobias could unlock his boy-pleaser easier.

"Oh no, you're keeping you boy-pleaser on, it will make what is going to happen feel so much better." Daddy Tobias told a slightly disappointed Cor. Carefully Daddy Tobias lined his big black Daddy-dick up with Cor's butt-hole. "I've only had one Daddy-dick in my butt-hole, and it was Daddy Deacon's, will yours fit, Daddy Tobias?" Cor said quietly. Slowly Daddy Tobias kissed Cor's neck and shoulders distracting Cor as he pushed the boy down onto his Daddy-dick. "Oh Daddy Tobias!" Cor shouted as the big Daddy-dick touched his boy-button making his little dickie leak loads of boy-juice. "See, it fits fine, boy." Daddy Tobias said with a chuckle.

Further and further the big black Daddy-dick went into Cor's butt-hole stretching him a bit but feeling oh so good! Daddy Tobias was still kissing Cor's neck as his big black dick was finally fully all the way into Cor's butt. "Eek!" Cor shouted as he felt fuller than he ever had before and he felt Daddy Tobias' Daddy-cream shoot inside him, and he boy-gasmed for the second time ever squirting his watery boy-cream into Daddy Tobias' waiting hand. "Lick it up, boy." Daddy Tobias told him moving his hand to Cor's mouth. Cor eagerly licked up his boy-cream from Daddy Tobias' big black hand.

"Smile for Daddy Zed." Daddy Tobais told Cor as he took a Snap of him licking up his boy-cream to send to Daddy Zed.

_The End._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A message from Andrew**
> 
> Hi everyone! My name is Andrew, I'm new here, and this is the first story like this I've ever written, so I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> I would love to hear what you think about it, you can email me at: andrew.brasher@yandex.com


End file.
